Sugawara Senpai
by Prota
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball team's first years are studying together when they decide to procrastinate by discussing their senpai. [Crushing! Tsukishima x Sugawara] [hinted Crushing! Yamaguchi x Ennoshita]


It was just an average day and the first years of Karasuno were studying together, much to the disdain of a certain beanpole megane.

"Wow you really are stupid, that's not even close to the answer." Tsukishima teased Kageyama.

"Maths is useless anyway!" Kageyama bit back with a red face, throwing his book aside in frustration.

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Tsukishima scoffed.

"Whose idea was it to study together again?" Yamaguchi asked Hinata with a sigh while Tsukishima and Kageyama continued bickering.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it was Narita-Senpai. He says he studies best in a group with the others in his grade." Hinata answered him after thinking for a moment.

"That's probably because they've got the dependable Ennoshita-Senpai keeping them in line." Yamaguchi thought but decided not to say it out loud. He decided he'd try hard to be like Ennoshita and keep the peace.

"G-guys how about we move on to a different subject." Yamaguchi suggested intervening. He felt weak for stuttering but actually speaking up when the two were emitting a rather tense atmosphere was harder than it looks.

"Let's do science. There's some really tough topics this year." Hinata helped Yamaguchi out.

The argument ceased, they first years switched from their math books and text books to their science ones.

"Right!" Hinata exclaimed pulling out another book from his bag, it was clearly a bit old but it was clearly in good condition. "Asahi-Senpai lent me his book from when he learnt this stuff as a first year. He said he doesn't need it anymore so we can use his notes all we want." Hinata informed them.

"That was nice of him." Yamaguchi commented.

"Asahi-Senpai is always nice though." Hinata pointed out before turning to Kageyama and Tsukishima as if to say that they could learn a thing or two from him.

Kageyama didn't pick up what his look meant and continued talking of their Senpai, "It's the same with Sugawara-Senpai. And Sawamura-Senpai is nice most of the time too."

Tsukishima didn't add to conversation and instead put his headphones over his ears letting his music wash over him.

The other first years continued discussing their Senpai as it was a simple conversation and a nice chance to take a break from their studying.

Tsukishima's shoulder was tapped lightly by Yamaguchi, sighing irritably he took off his headphones.

"Are we finally getting back to studying?" Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi shook his head, "Actually, I just wanted to know what you think of our Senpai." He told the blond.

Tsukishima figured they either wanted to continue putting of studying, or Yamaguchi really just wanted Tsukishima to be a part of conversation. Well, it's not like he had no reason to not add his two cents.

"Asahi-Senpai needs a backbone." He said first, it was the same thing he thought about Yamaguchi. Gentle kind people needed a backbone or else they get hurt too easy.

"Sawamura-Senpai is fine. I don't have a problem with him." He didn't really have much to say about his captain as he didn't have a strong opinion on him.

"And Sugawara-Senpai…" Tsukishima trailed off thinking of what to say, for some reason he was harder. It was harder to sum up how he feels about him. He remembered all the times Sugawara would treat him like everyone else despite his cold mask. He remembered the churning of his stomach when one of those charming smiles were directed at him or when he had his hair ruffled by him. He remembered how a simple compliment would make him speechless and unexplainably flustered.

"I don't dislike him or being praised by him. I don't find his touch uncomfortable. He's elegant and kind." Tsukishima blurted out. Realising how out of character that was for him he turned to Kageyama condescendingly and told him "The exact opposite of you."

While another argument started between the two, Hinata watched on confused and Yamaguchi just had a small knowing smile grace his features.

 **AN**

 **If anyone wants it, I am willing to write a follow up chapter where Sugawara learns about Tsukishima's crush. Reviews are appreciated and encouraging.**


End file.
